Chance Encounters Series
by sg1mouse
Summary: This has been renamed and has become a series. A new chapter to the lives of Daniel and Jack. Pure SLASH!
1. Dream a Little Dream of

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dream a Little Dream of . . .**

It was hot. Hotter then even he liked it and they still had twelve hours to go there. Colonel Jack O'Neil sent Major Carter and Teal'c off to get more water. That would be a four hour round trip. He decided to go and check on his young archeologist.

Daniel was in his element. The ruins were situated on a cliff and were mostly intact. The young man was almost drooling when he saw the images that were sent from the UAV. Pleading with both Jack and the general for at least a three day stay, he was like a kid at Christmas when they agreed.

The rest of SG1 used the time there as _'down time'_. Carter caught up on her reports as Teal'c worked with O'Neill on hand to hand combat. Daniel delved head long into translations, rubbings, video and photo taking as well as general study. Both of the previous nights Jack had to drag him back to the camp to get fed and some sleep.

On the last day, Jack noticed that Daniel had left to the ruins before the sun even came up. He knew that his friend would want to cram as much of his research as he could today. After Jack sent the other half of his team for water, he went to check on _'rock boy'_.

As O'Neill climbed the trail, he figured he would find Daniel immersed to the point of oblivion. Sometimes Jack wondered if Daniel stopped breathing if he would even notice. Smiling to himself, the colonel continued his meander up the cliff.

As he approached, he looked around for the archeologist. He was not where Jack thought he would be. That concerned him. Pulling his P90 up and going into stealth mode, the soldier made his way around the ruins.

He stopped suddenly. There, not far from the edge of the drop-off, was Daniel. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Jack approached quietly, scanning the area for foul play. Even though they were sure the planet was uninhabited, one thing they've all leaned over the years, never trust the obvious.

As O'Neill edged closer, he realized that his young teammate was merely sleeping. That was in itself strange. However, Jack knew he had to be exhausted.

As he watched Daniel, his eyes began to wander over him. The sleeping man was shirtless, his black tee draped over his eyes, ankles crossed, he was the picture of peace and contentment. Jack's focus started to drift down Daniel's form taking in how much he had beefed up recently. His chest was chiseled and he now had a serious _'six pack'_ set of abs. Then, as his eyes continued southward, noticed the rising bulge in the young man's BDU pants.

Looking away quickly, he shifted his stance. Daniel was obviously dreaming. Of whom, Jack wondered. Then movement brought his eyes back to his friend. Daniel let out a low moan as his hand lazily slid down his chest. Licking suddenly dry lips, O'Neill watched, transfixed at the sight.

He knew that he should leave this privet moment, but his feet wouldn't obey. Staring, Jack inched forward quietly. Daniel moaned again as his hand began to go into his pants.

"Ohhhh . . . yes . . ." the young man groaned.

Jack was standing over the dreaming archeologist, watching. He still wondered who Daniel was in the throws of passion with. His jaw dropped when his friend murmured, "Yesssss . . . please, Jack . . ."

With this, Daniel started rubbing his growing cock with more force.

Jack's mind spun. His best friend was having an erotic dream about _him_? This was surreal. A whole slew of emotions flooded into him. He cared deeply for this young man. More so then he would even admit to himself. And if he was honest, really honest, he too had some rather intense dreams about _him_.

Glancing around, Jack squatted down slowly. Keeping an eye on Daniel's face to be sure he stayed asleep, he set his P90 aside. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Jack gently unbuckled the sleeping man's belt. Daniel stirred slightly but remained unconscious. Emboldened, Jack began to unbutton the man's pants.

With a needy moan, Daniel whispered, "Yes, please . . ." and removed his own hand from his erection.

The older man stilled for a moment, waiting, watching, making sure Daniel didn't wake. Then he took a deep breath and reached into his friend's pants and began to stoke him.

Daniel groaned as his hips lifted, pressing into Jack's hand.

"Ohhh . . . Jack . . . uhhhh that's it . . . harder . . ." he choked out.

With that encouragement, the colonel settled into a more comfortable position and put more zeal into his ministrations.

As Daniel writhed with pleasure, Jack felt himself getting hard. This unspoken fantasy was making his blood boil. Slipping the younger mans boxers down for a better grip, Jack moaned. Daniel matched his moan and again pushed into his friend's hand.

"Yes, Jack . . ."

The throaty growl from Daniel shot right into Jack's dick. With his other hand, he began to rub himself in time to his strokes on Daniel. The colonel looked at his young friend's face and smiled. Daniel had such an angelic expression, Jack almost felt like crying. Glancing back down to the stiff member in his hand, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on its tip.

"Ohhhh . . . God . . ."

Licking the taste of Daniel's pre-cum from his lips, Jack succumbed to desire. He leaned over and took his best friend's cock deep into his mouth, sucking long and slowly back to the top.

Daniel thrust up into Jack's warm, wet mouth. "Ahhhh . . . Jack . . . yessss . . ."

As he rubbed harder at his own dick, Jack continued to stroke, lick, and suck the archeologist off. He felt Daniel place a hand on his head and begin fisting his short, salt and peppered hair. Glancing up, Jack saw a pair of azure eyes, dilated with ecstasy, staring at him.

The colonel's face flushed and he started to move away when Daniel's hand held his head still.

"Don't . . . stop . . . please . . ." he whispered.

Jack flashed him a smile and went back to sucking the hard member of this beautiful young man. The time seemed to stand still for them. Then Jack felt Daniel's hand reach over and begin to rub and pull on his stiff cock through his BDU's. Leaning back, the colonel quickly undid his pants and pulled his hard manhood out. Daniel grinned and pulled with the same fervent need as Jack was sucking on him.

The moans rang out as both men neared completion.

"Jaaaaack . . . I'm gonna . . . blow . . ." Daniel groaned.

Sucking even harder, Jack took him even deeper. Then the young scientist exploded into the older man's mouth. Choking at first, Jack made sure to get every drop of cum. Riding out the last of the waves of his orgasm, Daniel pulled and squeezed on his friends dick, reveling in the sound that Jack was making as he too shot out his load.

Collapsing next to Daniel, he groaned. "God, Daniel . . . that was . . ."

"Yeah!" his friend breathed. "Thanks!"

"Anytime."

After a few moments, they quietly cleaned themselves up. When both were dressed, they stood and locked eyes. Blue to brown. A silent agreement passed between them. As the sun began it's descent, they headed back to camp without a word.

The End


	2. Waking Moments

**Waking Moments**

"Hold the elevator!" Daniel shouted as he ran down the hall.

An arm came out, preventing the doors from closing. As the elevator doors folded back into themselves, Daniel came to a sliding halt, hit the wall and bounced off. He would have crumpled to the floor if Jack hadn't been there to catch him.

"Whoa there, speedy!" O'Neill said as he brushed Daniel off and made sure he was steady on his feet. "Where you goin' all in a rush?"

Startled by the collision with the wall, Daniel blankly looked at Jack, "Wha . . .?"

Jack pushed his friend's glasses up his nose and ushered him into the waiting elevator. As the doors closed on the two men, Daniel remembered what he was in such a rush for.

"Oh . . . Ja . . . Jack! Good . . . um, yeah. I, I found a possible location of another Ancient repository. I was just going down to show General Hammond."

Jack looked him up and down. He couldn't help but smile at the little kid glow that Daniel was giving off. He was actually bouncing on the balls of his . . .

"Daniel."

Looking up from his notes with a questioning expression, he murmured, "Hmm?"

"Did we forget something . . . maybe?"

Daniel's eyebrows knitted together, then he realized what he thought Jack was referring too.

"Oh! No, no, no, Jack! See . . . it's not like the face hugger at all! It's an actual repository of scrolls and, and . . ."

"DANIEL!" Jack gave him that one loud shout that usually stops his excited archeologist dead. O'Neill then purposely looked down, but noticed that Daniel was still in tunnel vision mode. "Where are your shoes?"

Looking down at his sock clad feet, he immediately blushed. "Oh . . . um . . . I, I guess I forgot that I kicked them off."

Jack had to chuckle at him. "You need a keeper. Maybe you should think about getting them on BEFORE you . . ."

The elevator gave a jerk, sending both of them to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell?!" Jack mumbled as he started to push Daniel off of him. Catching a whiff of his friend up close opened memories of the previous mission. One where he found out that Daniel actually dreamed of _him_. And not chaste ones . . . full boner dreams.

"Sorry . . ." Daniel's voice was soft as he looked into Jack's eyes.

Then the elevator jerked again and came to a dead stop. All the lights went out and the blue emergency ones came on.

"What is going on?" Jack reluctantly stood up and reached for the phone. "O'Neill here, what the hell just happened?"

He was quietly turning an angry red as he listened. Daniel scooted to the back wall and leaned up against it, figuring they were going to be stuck for a while, seeing Jack's reaction to the man on the other end of the phone.

Jack turned and saw Daniel stretched out sitting on the floor. Ankles crossed, feet wiggling slightly, totally relaxed. The image had a very calming affect on the colonel. And an arousing one too.

"No . . . no . . . Just get it fixed. Dr. Jackson and I are fine here. Just wish Felger could have given me a heads up so I could've had my yo-yo with me." Slamming the phone back onto the hook, he turned back to Daniel.

"Welp . . . we're stuck, at least an hour." Then he gave Daniel a serious look, "And don't even _think_ of showing me all that stuff you've got for Hammond."

With a twinkle in his eye, Daniel smiled at him. "Wouldn't dream of it, Jack."

"Liar." Jack said as he sat down next to him.

"Oh . . . I can think of . . . other things to do." Daniel's voice was low and husky. Not at all like his normal tone.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at him. Daniel just smiled and licked his lips. That was a low blow as far as Jack was concerned. Still, the memory of that cliff top encounter went right to his dick. But this _wasn't_ another planet . . . it was the SGC. The heart of 'Don't ask, Don't tell'.

"Ah . . . Daniel," Jack started to say then stopped. He cleared his throat as he looked into the deep, beautiful blue eyes, "Aw hell . . ." was all he could get out before reaching over and pulling his friend into a deep, passionate kiss.

And oh . . . could Daniel kiss!

Jack groaned as his tongue twisted and wrestled with Daniel's. Pulling him even closer to feel the strong chest next to his own, he was very happy that Daniel didn't have his customary jacket on this time.

The younger man scooted closer still and let his hand slowly trail down the colonel's chest. As the kiss continued, all reason fled the elevator. Drawing away slightly, Daniel began to blaze a trail of nips and kisses down Jack's neck. Pulling his C.O.'s tee-shirt from the properly tucked in position, Daniel inched his hand inside and up his strong and flat stomach. Jack let out a soft moan as Daniel's long fingers fondled his nipples and twisted in his chest hair. Moving into a more comfortable position, Daniel gently pushed Jack down to lie on the floor.

"Daniel . . ." Jack tried again to voice some reason into the situation.

"Shhhhhh, Jack." The archeologist whispered as he pulled the black tee up further so he could latch onto his friend's nipple. After the first couple of sucks and nibbles, Daniel continued his statement, "Let me repay you for your ministration on me . . ."

With Jack's eyes closed and his head thrown back, the only response was a small grunt. The older man placed a hand on Daniel's head and petted the soft, short hair. Now he kind of wished that the linguist hadn't gotten his hair cut . . . at least as short as it was now.

Daniel went to work on Jack's belt and proceeded to unbutton his pants. His nimble fingers slid into the waistband of the boxers and gently wrapped around his rapidly stiffening member.

"Ohhh . . . God . . ." Jack moaned quietly.

That was Daniel's cue. Getting to his knees, he tugged on Jack's BDU's until the military man lifted his butt slightly and let the pants be pulled down. Daniel let out a small gasp as Jack's cock sprang up, beckoning to him.

"Mmmm . . ." Daniel hummed.

Leaning down, he ran his tongue softly over the slightly moist head, tasting the pre-cum of the man beneath him. The musky smell of O'Neill made his own cock jump to attention. Daniel tried to tease and play, but the animalistic urges were now taking control. He devoured Jack's dick in one.

"Ah . . . yes . . . Danny . . . "

Sucking hard as he pulled to the top, Daniel closed his eyes and savored the taste of his best friend. The feel of satin skin encasing such a hard organ made his own cock twitch with need. He began to pull and stroke Jack's balls as his head bobbed up and down the thick shaft in slow, measured time.

Jack was clutching at Daniel's tee-shirt, trying his hardest to be quiet. It was one of the toughest things he'd ever had to do. He decided right there and then _never_ to complain about his linguist's mouth again!

Sitting back a moment, Daniel looked up at his friend. "What would you like me to do, Jack?"

Only half opening his eyes, he murmurs, "Just keep going, Danny. Work that magic mouth of yours."

With a seductive smile, Daniel moved Jack's legs wider. Pulling off the colonel's boot and sliding one leg out of his uniform, the young man moved in between his friend's legs, draping them over his shoulders. One hand then began to massage Jack's balls while he slowly dragged his tongue from root to tip and down again. Jack's moan echoed around the tiny space and Daniel smiled again. He was starting to make his 'big, black-ops commander' squirm. Pausing on a pulse point, Daniel slowly began to suck and nip.

"Ohhhhhhh . . . God!"

Swirling his tongue all around the throbbing, needy cock, Daniel lowered one hand to rub the peritoneum, and circle a finger around the tender pucker. Dipping his head further down, the anthropologist flicked his tongue around Jack's asshole.

"Ohhhh . . . yes . . . Danny," the colonel moaned, "more!"

Another smile worked its way onto Daniel's face. He knew Jack would like this. As he kept slowly stroking the rock hard member, Daniel pushed his tongue into the waiting hole. More moans came from the man he was rimming.

Closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasuring he was performing, Daniel pushed in harder and felt Jack jump.

"God, Daniel . . . where . . . where did you . . . learn to do . . . this?"

Lifting his head slightly, he replied, "Sha're. She would drive me wild doing this."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Jack floated back into the pleasure being done to him. Daniel moved slowly back to the hard member that was about to burst and started to deep throat Jack again. The colonel moaned out load and began to thrust up into the warm, wanton mouth. As Daniel worked the cock faster, Jack grabbed onto Daniel's head and held it tight. With one more long lingering suck, the cum let loose into his mouth. Pulling and sucking, the linguist didn't let a drop get by him.

As Jack tried to calm his breathing, Daniel moved up and covered his mouth in a deep kiss, sharing the taste of his friend with him. Slowly, they parted and Daniel flopped against the wall, with a sly grin. Jack sat up and stared at him.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

"Thanks. I hoped you would like it." Daniel smiled at him.

Jack began to pull his pants on when he looked over to his friend, "Do you . . ." he waved a hand in the air trying to convey his meaning. "You know . . . want . . ."

"Nope," Daniel grinned, "I'm good. Just need a shower now. And some clean pants."

Jack nodded his understanding. They would both be heading to the locker rooms once the elevator was fixed. Then Jack smirked at Daniel. "That could hold a whole new set of possibilities, you know."

Daniel just smiled.

The elevator jerked and the lights came back on. Both men got up from the floor and gathered there belongings. Daniel pressed the button for the locker room floor and gave Jack one last longing look. With a thin smile, O'Neill whispered, "Later."

As the doors opened, Daniel was hopping on the balls of his sock clad feet, and holding his file folder in front of his twitching cock. These newly discovered mutual meeting just took on a whole new level of meaning for both of them.

The End?


	3. The Itch

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in. _

**The Itch**

Jack had an itch.

It started out as a tickle. Just a little one. Small enough that he could push it to the back of his mind. But every time he thought it was gone, the tickle would sneak to the fore front of his brain.

What made it bad was the fact that this particular tickle would come at the most inconvenient times. It surfaced at briefings, when he was in the commissary with his team, and mostly at night, just as he was falling asleep. The problem with this tickle was what came with it . . . a burgeoning hard-on. Luckily, he was able to cover it up . . . most of the time.

Now, however, it was no longer just a tickle, it was an itch. One that he just couldn't scratch. Not by himself at least. Someone else would have to help him relieve this itch. And he knew exactly who that someone was.

***

Daniel was in a good mood. He had caught-up on his entire backlog of artifacts and had all his reports typed and ready to turn into General Hammond.

Yeah, definitely a good mood.

As he walked to the General's office he ran into Jack.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel greeted him with a huge smile.

Jack looked startled by his mood.

"You sure are chipper." He replied.

Daniel grinned at him and slapped his shoulder, "Yes, I am."

Jack had an idea. Away that he may be able to get his itch scratched.

"Wanna come over for beers tonight?" he asked his younger friend.

"Um," the archeologist considered the question. "Yeah, sure."

Daniel smiled at him again and nodded his head.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place. Sound good?"

Daniel grinned at him like a little boy getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Still trying to keep his itch under wraps, Jack returned the grin.

"I got to get these reports down to Hammond now." Daniel stated lifting up the folders he was caring. "See you when? 'Round 6:00?"

Jack nodded.

"Wonderful!"

Daniel turned to go but Jack stopped him. "Let's keep this between us, okay? Not that I don't love Teal'c and Carter, but tonight I was hoping for just us. Okay?"

With a wink, Daniel sauntered down the hall and out of sight.

Jack was starting to feel that itch really strong now. He turned and walked back to his office, locking the door behind him.

***

He spent the rest of the day wondering why Daniel was in such a good mood. And why he agreed to his little _'boy's night'_ without even blinking. Especially without Teal'c being asked to come as well.

'Jeeze, O'Neill,' he thought to himself, 'he's your best friend. Why are you trying to make such a big deal out of this?'

He decided to push it out of his mind and work on reports until it was time to go and retrieve Daniel. Then he started to imagine what he wanted to do with him.

Great . . . he was thinking again. It was going to be a long afternoon!

***

Jack was uncharacteristically nerves. He was about to leave, intending to call Daniel on his cell and tell him _'something came up'_, but as soon as he started his truck, Daniel came out.

"Hey, Jack." The younger man greeted O'Neill happily as he got into the truck.

Jack screwed a grin on his face and answered, "Hey, Daniel."

As soon as his passage was buckled in, Jack put his truck in gear and headed out onto the street.

"Could you stop at Little Bro's on the way to you place?" Daniel asked. "I ordered pizza for tonight."

Jack looked at him surprised. Daniel ordered pizza? He was usually the Chinese guy. What was going on here? The world must have turned upside down.

"Sure." Was all Jack could think of to say.

Pulling into his drive, Jack parked the truck. As he opened the front door, Daniel came up behind him laden down with a pizza box and a case of beer.

"Make a hole . . ." the archeologist announced in his best O'Neill imitation.

"Funny."

"Learned from the best, Sir." Daniel smiled.

Jack had to laugh at him. This was a side of Daniel most rarely ever saw. The itch gave a strong twitch in his groin.

As they ate together, they talked about this and that, the last mission, the next one. They laughed as they relived Carter having trouble with an infatuated 12 year old on the last planet. The boy would follow her around like a puppy, grinning ear to ear. Just before they left, the boy got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

It was the first time that most of SG-1 came through the gate laughing hysterically. Hammond thought they were sick at first. Even Teal'c had a shit-eating grin on his stoic Jaffa face. Only Carter was quiet and looked as if she was going to kill someone. And the two she was looking at were Jack and Daniel.

They were quiet for a moment after laughing about the memory. The atmosphere changed ever so slightly. Both the men were sitting on Jack's old, comfortable couch, mere inches apart. In the peace of that short time, Jack's itch reared-up with such force, it made him gasp. Daniel looked over at him concerned. When his brilliant blue eyes locked with Jack's coffee brown ones, neither man could stop the magnetic force pulling them together.

Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel's head, pulling him to his lips in a savage yet passionate kiss. The younger man resisted for the briefest of moments before opening his mouth to let Jack plunder it thoroughly.

Pulling away, Jack searched Daniel's eyes. He saw what he hoped would be there. Want and need. The young man gave him a shy smile and began to lean forward to kiss Jack again, stopping just short of him.

Ever so quietly, O'Neill heard him say, "Yes."

Running his hands through the short sandy hair on the back of Daniel's head, Jack pulled him the rest of the way to his mouth and kissed him softly this time. He began to push Daniel back to lay down on the couch as he let his mouth wander down the long neck of his prize.

Daniel submitted completely. Something Jack never thought he'd see the day that would happen. Especially for him. Daniel _always_ argued and pushed his point, no matter what.

Now however, Jack's linguist was letting him take total control. That was more of a turn on then he thought possible. The itch was roaring throughout his veins and ending with a crash in his cock.

As he continued to kiss, nuzzle and suck on Daniel's neck, he began to unbutton the shirt that kept him from feeling the sparsely furred chest. He had dreamed of running his hands over the chiseled, tan pecks. Daniel had really been working out and it did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Once the cloth parted, O'Neill began his descent down the neck, onto the collarbone and came to a rest on a hardening nipple. Brushing his tongue playfully over it, Jack smiled at the moan that escaped Daniel. Glancing up, he saw his friend's face glowing with pleasure. Jack's breath caught in his throat at the angelic radiance Daniel was giving off.

He wanted more.

Needed more.

Jack's hand slid lightly down Daniel's chest on its way to his belt. He smiled when he heard him chuckle and felt him squirm under the touch. As he unbuckled the belt he continued to suck and nip on the nipple with enthusiasm. The way Daniel was moaning made Jack want even more. Sliding his hand into the now loosened pants, he wrapped his fingers around the very hard member.

"Mmmm, Jack . . ." Daniel whispered. "Please . . ."

Jack smiled again. "Please what?"

Daniel bucked up against Jack with the clear meaning of, _'take them off'_.

"You want me to . . ."

"Yes!"

The older man sat up off of his conquest and pulled the jeans and boxers down his legs slowly. He dropped feather light kisses all the way down his leg. When they were off, he stared at Daniel for a minute, ogling the smooth, uncut dick. Licking his lips, Jack pulled his tee-shirt off and undid his own belt. He wanted to feel Daniel skin on skin. Watching him with bright blue eyes, Daniel's dick twitched with excitement.

"I want you, Danny. I want you bad." Jack breathed. "I want to feel you from the inside. I want to make you cry out my name as I drive into you."

"Yes!" Daniel moaned again. "Take me, Jack. Take me hard. Make me yours forever."

Jack held up a finger and ran out of the room. Daniel stayed on the couch, pulling on his dick as he waited for Jack to return. He didn't have to wait long. Jack was back with a small bottle of lube in his hand. Daniel looked at him surprised. Jack just shrugged with a grin on his face. He poured a generous amount onto one hand and pulled up one of Daniel's legs with the other. Kneeling down on the couch beside him, Jack rubbed his fingers along the cress of Daniel's ass.

As he continued to rub his finger up and down, he watched for any signs that his friend was not comfortable with what he was doing. But Daniel had a look of pure bliss on his face. Jack slowly pressed his forefinger against the ring of muscle at the entrance to his hole. The younger man shifted to try and force Jack to go further. O'Neill smiled. He pressed his finger further into Daniel and was rewarded with a moan and felt him clench around the digit.

Slowly he began to work his way in and out, making sure he didn't go to fast at first. He wasn't sure if the other man had ever done this before.

"Oh God, Danny . . ." he murmured, "This is so hot! _You_ are so hot!"

He only received a moan in reply.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jack asked as he inserted another finger.

Daniel arched his back and shook his head _'no'_.

"Have you?" he whispered the question as another moan escaped him.

"A few times." Jack answered. "But never with another guy."

So they were both new at this. Sort of.

Jack began to add some scissoring action to his ministrations. Again he smiled as Daniel was bearing down on his hand again. He still seemed to be enjoying what Jack was doing.

Daniel was slowly pulling on his own erection in time to the rhythm Jack was setting. Then he let out a loud whimper as Jack's fingers pressed against his prostrate. At that, Jack's own dick gave a twitch. Watching his friend writhing in such pleasure made him want to fuck him even more.

He added yet another finger and started to pump him harder. Daniel spread his legs further apart to let Jack have a better approach.

"Hey. Let's move this to the floor, Danny."

He nodded as Jack removed his hand. Never opening his eyes, he slid to the floor and assumed the position. Jack smiled and thought now was the time.

"I'm going to enter you now, Danny." Jack whispered. "Let me know if you want me to stop."

"'Kay."

Jack poured a lot of lube onto his dick and made sure that Daniel was slicked up as well. Lifting both of his friends legs up to rest on his shoulders, Jack placed the head of his cock against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed into him.

Daniel whimpered loudly and clenched around the head of Jack's dick.

"Easy, Danny. Breath. Relax."

Daniel took a deep breath and Jack could feel the tension ease out of him.

"You want me to stop?"

"No, please." Daniel whispered. "I want this, Jack. I've wanted this for a while now."

Jack smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. As they kissed passionately, Jack moved further into him. Daniel didn't seem to mind and so he started to pump harder. Daniel arched his back again and wrapped his arms around Jack's back. He ran them up and down scratching him with his short nails.

Jack leaned back to take him even deeper and harder. Daniel was howling out but wrapped his legs around Jack so he couldn't pull out.

"You like this, Danny?"

"Yes . . . YES! Harder, Jack. Take me harder."

With that confirmation, Jack started to ride him hard. Each stroke hit Daniel's pleasure gland and he really began to cry out. Jack was so turned on by the sound and the way Daniel looked as he pushed into him, that it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. He wanted to make this last, but when he felt Daniel cum all over their stomachs, he lost it. Roaring out himself, Jack shuddered as he finished, then collapsed onto his conquest.

"Oh God!" Jack panted, "I've never had an orgasm that fast and hard. What you do to me, Danny . . ."

But Daniel didn't say anything. Jack leaned back and saw that he was passed out. Worried, he pulled out and gently slapped Daniel's face.

"Danny . . . Daniel!"

"Hmmmm?" Daniel's eyes flitted open. "Wha' happened?"

Chuckling, Jack moved off of him and said, "You passed out. That bad?"

"_That good!"_ Daniel said with a shy smile. "I passed out the first time I was with Sha're too."

Jack had to laugh. "Just too much for you, huh, Danny-boy?"

Smirking at his friend he shook his head _'no'_.

"Just don't get to . . . do this very often anymore." He told him sadly.

"I hear you there! Maybe we can solve that together . . . from time to time?"

"Best friends with benefits kind'a thing?" Daniel stared at Jack with a grin on his face that told him he wasn't going to have to worry about his 'itch' any longer.

"Sure, Danny." He whispered and leaned down to capture his mouth in another deep kiss. "But only for you."

"Good." Daniel said, "'Cause I'm the jealous type."

Jack laughed again and hugged him close. This was going to be an interesting turn in their friendship. That was for sure!


	4. Three is Not a Crowd

**Three is Not a Crowd**

He did it again. Touched some doo-hicky and released a virus. And of course, Teal'c was immune to it, which left just the three of them trapped on an alien planet for at least two days. Not that it was going to be that bad. It was a beautiful planet. Teal'c went back to the SGC with blood samples for Janet to do her voodoo on.

Jack turned back from the 'gate and looked at his teammates. Carter seemed resigned to the fact of their forced stay and Daniel had the proper look of shame on his face. Jack had to chuckle at his archeologist as he fidgeted in place.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when O'Neill held up a finger and said, "Aut! Not a word, Daniel. Not one word."

He then turned to his 2IC and grinned, "Let's move this party down to the beach. We may as well enjoy our stay."

Sam smiled at him and grabbed her gear. "You know, we all did kind'a need a bit of a vacation. I say we make the most of this. The virus doesn't seem to be affecting us that bad. Just a little blue tinge to our skin."

"Oh, yeah!" Jack responded, "I always wanted to be a smurf."

The sarcasm dripping from the remark made Daniel cringe. He sulkily picked up his stuff and followed the others as they trooped off towards the beach.

It was about an hour later and the team was sitting around a blazing fire. None of them spoke as they ate their dinners. Jack was covertly glancing as Daniel. The archeologist noticed the looks and smiled to himself. He was feeling the pangs of want as well.

Jack looked so good to him right now. The light from the fire was dancing across his face. Even with the bluish cast to it, Daniel loved his chiseled features. The coffee brown eyes lazily watched the waves crashing against the shore.

The Colonel grinned and turned to his friend. His eyes met the wanton blue orbs staring back. Daniel licked his lips and shyly smiled. The message between them was loud and clear. Jack cleared his throat and looked over to Carter. She was gazing off at the ocean, totally oblivious to the lust filled glances between the boys.

Daniel shrugged and looked down. He wanted to have Jack's hands roving over his now blue skin. His mouth leaving tingly trails over his chest. The warm, soft breath tickling his neck. He had to shift slightly too alive his burgeoning erection.

Jack noticed the movement and smiled. He too was sporting a growing need to be closer to Daniel. He wished that Carter wasn't with them, a first time for that thought.

"Well . . ." Sam said startling the two men, "I'm turning in."

She stood, nodded to both of them and crawled into the tent she usually shared with Teal'c, but tonight, it was all hers. A short time later, all was quiet from the major's sleeping quarters.

"I think I'm going for a short walk . . ." Daniel said quietly as he stood-up, "If it's okay with you."

Jack stood also and said, "Mind if I tag along?"

Daniel smiled his mega-watt smile at him and Jack thought his knees would give in. The two of them headed down the beach together. A short ways away the forest closed in on the beach and they found a small clearing with lush green grass, sounded by huge redwood like trees.

Daniel stopped and stared up at the tree tops with a dreamy look. Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young man. He brushed his lips a crossed the back of his neck. Daniel closed his eyes and melted into the touch. A shiver coursed through his body as Jack made his way to the other side of his neck.

Still standing behind him, Jack began to unbutton Daniel's shirt. The younger man reached one arm around and started to rub the Colonel's growing cock. A soft moan escaped Jack's throat as he nibbled on an earlobe. As soon as all the buttons were unclasped, Jack turned his lover around and stripped him of his shirt. Pulling the black tee out of its tucked position, that item of clothing also hit the ground. He then captured a hard nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

"Yes . . ." Daniel breathed as he continued to rub with more force on Jack's dick.

O'Neill stood straight and pulled Daniel's mouth to his. Both of them explored the others with dancing tongues. Daniel decided that Jack was entirely over dressed and pulled away. He quickly got the shirts removed and was again chest to chest in a searing kiss. Jack's soft salt and peppered hair tickled Daniel's pecks. He moaned into Jack's mouth. They parted again as Daniel's nimble fingers were instantly working on Jack's belt and unbuttoning his fatigues. Once they were loose, he was down on his knees, mouth immediately on the hard cock. Jack threw his head back, just barely able to stop from crying out in bliss.

Daniel was beyond caring how loud they were and bobbed back and forth on Jack's cock with enthusiasm. The Colonel held his friends head as he continued to fuck that very talented mouth.

Sam just couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Getting frustrated, she decided to go for a walk. When she crawled out of her tent, she was surprised that no one was on watch. They knew the planet was uninhabited, but the Colonel still usually posted a guard. Thinking about checking their tent, Sam started over to it when she heard a faint groan on the wind. Cocking her head to the side, she started off in the direction of the noise. With the twin moons full and bright, she didn't have to grab her flash light.

She stealthily moved down the beach, wondering if she should have brought her weapon. But the noise she heard was not that of an animal, or even that of someone in duress. It sound more like . . . passion. Shaking her head, she couldn't figure out who would be moaning in passion. There were only the three of them here.

As Sam approached the giant redwood trees she could see two forms in the moon light. Crouching down, she snuck forward. Then she saw them. Her jaw dropped. The Colonel was standing with his pants around his knees and pumping his dick into Daniel's mouth. Sam rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. When she opened them again, both men were standing and kissing . . . very passionately.

Sam thought she would puke.

She sat back against the boulder that she was hiding behind and just stared into the woods. '_The Colonel and Daniel?'_ She thought. _'But that was impossible! Jack was suppose to love her!'_

She buried her face in her hands and felt as if she were being tortured. How could her best friend and her CO be lovers? But behind her were the unmistakable noises of two people getting it on. She got back to her knees and looked again over the rock to see what they were doing now.

Daniel was quickly removing his pants as Jack undid his boots. When they were both completely naked, they returned to each other's arms. The kiss was loud and hard. Daniel took both their cocks in his hand and was slowly rubbing up and down.

"I want you Daniel," Jack murmured into his ear. "I want you now!"

Daniel pulled away and smiled at him. "I have lube in my pants pocket."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "RRREEEAAALLLYYY?"

Daniel just grinned, "You never know when you might need it." He said in a willful voice.

The Colonel laughed at him and bent to retrieve the tube. When his hand was lathered with the slick ointment he had Daniel lay down on the cool grass. Lying next to him, Jack began to stroke his hand over his friend's ass. Soon one finger entered and Daniel moaned loudly.

Jack smiled as he bared down on his finger, wanting more of it inside.

"Easy, Stud." Jack soothed, "I want to make this last."

"Stop teasing and put another one in." Daniel's voice was tight.

From behind her rock, Sam watched with growing interest. She was surprised to find _she_ was getting turned on by this. Both men were exceedingly handsome and she had to admit, she would do either one of them in a heartbeat. But watching them doing each other . . . that was just not what she ever expected.

She listened as Daniel crooned and groaned as Jack worked his fingers in and out. She had the overwhelming desire to get closer to them.

"Turn over, Danny." Jack told him softly, "I want to take you from behind."

"Yes, Sir." He snapped off a salute and rolled onto his hands and knees.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't explain why this was affecting her like it was. Maybe the virus was playing with their desires. She was so wet with just watching them. She had to be a part of it. Shedding her clothes, she stepped quietly out into the clearing. Daniel saw her first. A goddess bathed in moonlight approaching them. His breath left him. Jack looked up when he heard Daniel's sigh.

"Oh. My. God!" Jack whispered, his mouth hanging open. She was beautiful. He didn't know his dick could get any harder, but it surly did.

"Is this a privet party, or can I join?" Sam asked them with a sultry tone in her voice.

She almost giggled at the twin bobbling head dolls before her. Getting down on her knees, she sidled up to Daniel and placed a blistering kiss on him before he had time to even think about what was going on. Jack reached out, tentatively and caressed her silky smooth skin. Oh, this was going to be one for the record books.

When she pulled away from one man, she took the other in a similar kiss. They tasted like each other, but with small difference. Daniel's taste was that of coffee and spice, while Jack was that of sweetness, like chocolate. She then leaned down and kissed the head of Daniel's cock making him shudder. As she continued to lick and suck him, Jack again put his fingers into his ass. Daniel thought that he was going to die. With Jack's fingers hitting his sweet spot and Sam sucking him hard, he knew that nirvana could be attained.

Sam pulled slowly to the top of Daniel's hard dick and then moved over to take Jack the same way. His moan sent chills down her back as thrust into her mouth almost savagely. Then Sam groaned as Daniel began to lick at her wet mounds. His tongue swirling around her clit in time to the Colonel's movement. Then as Daniel started to fuck her with his talented tongue, she pulled away from Jack to cry out in ecstasy.

She knew that they were all close to the edge and wanted to cum with one of them inside her. Sam slid under Daniel and opened her legs, inviting him in. He looked around to Jack, asking permission from him to oblige his officer. Jack smiled and nodded as he put a hand on Daniel's back, forcing him down again.

Daniel didn't need telling twice. He positioned himself at her opening and reached down for another kiss before entering. He slowly penetrated Sam at first, then started an easy but forceful rhythm. Jack watched for a moment, enjoying the show before him. With the moonlight caressing their blue skin, he thought that he had never seen anything as beautiful as this.

He had to join in . . . and soon. Putting his hands on Daniel's hips, he lined himself up and entered.

"Oh, GOD!" Daniel yelped out.

Jack took that as a good yell and fell easily into the motion of man beneath him. In and out, in and out. Oh so slowly then faster and faster. With Sam calling out, urging both of them on, and Daniel's soft "_yes, God, yes_" stimulating Jack to pump even harder, the climb to the top seemed infinitely far away.

But then they were there. None of them could tell who broke first, but all three of them definitely came at the same time. Daniel collapsed onto Sam and Jack rolled off to their side. All of them were panting, sweating and completely satisfied.

Listening to the waves continue their everlasting song against the shore, the three teammates regained their breathing. Sam sat up and perused her companions with a slightly shocked expression. Did they really just do what she thinks they did? Jack opened one eye and gave her a smirk.

"Yes, Carter, we just had a threesome here by the beach." He told her in his matter of fact voice.

She gave him an embarrassed grin and looked over to Daniel. He wasn't moving. Concerned, she reached over to shake him when Jack grabbed her hand and held it.

"He does that, its okay."

Sam wasn't sure she liked the fact that her CO and dream-lover knew this about Daniel, but then she just made love to the man right here in front of him. She then noticed that Jack hadn't released her had. She looked over to him. He had the sweetest smile on his face. Moving closer, he cupped his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his.

Sam was in heaven. She had wanted to kiss him for the longest time. This wasn't like the first kiss earlier, this was one meant only for her. And when Jack pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, it felt just like the first time pulling 0-G's in a jet. Her head was woozy, her breath coming in short gasps, and the need for more.

Jack couldn't believe that he was getting hard again so soon, but there it was. What could he do? Pulling Sam closer, he laid down on his back and encouraged her to straddle him. She saw his erection standing tall and waiting. Still wet from their first time, she slid easily onto him. Moving slower this time, they took pleasure in the feeling of each thrust. Without meaning too, they were in time to the crashing waves.

As Sam rode Jack, she had her head back and eyes closed. She startled when she felt a warm mouth on her breast. Looking down, Daniel was on his knees, suckling her greedily, as Jack was blowing him. This is what it meant to be a team. No one left out. Each of them were again racing towards the edge of ecstasy. Jack came first this time. Sam soon behind him as Daniel shot out his loud into the Colonel's mouth.

The team laid huddled up together for some time, each in their own thoughts. Without a word, they got up and dressed. As they walked back to camp, Sam was in the middle with her arms wrapped around both of her guys' waist. There was no talking. No need to examine what happened or explain it away. It was just a natural progression of their love for one another, and the trust that no one would ever be able to comprehend.

All Jack could think of was, "Who says threes a crowd?"


End file.
